english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Pat Musick
Pat Musick (born November 1, 1956 in St. Louis, Missouri, USA) is an American voice actress. She's the mother of actress/voice actress Mae Whitman. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1991) - Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Clymene (ep11), Laughing Woman (ep11), Treasurer (ep11) *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Chuck Millman *All Grown Up! (2004-2007) - Harold Frumkin, TV Patient (ep16), Young Boy (ep40) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Haru's Mom (ep6), Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2009) - Woman (ep38) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1993) - Female Lab Technician (ep1), Flight Attendant (ep45), Stella Bates (ep52) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) - Martha Wayne (ep7) *Batman Beyond (2001) - Busybody (ep52) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1990-1991) - Ursa Gummi *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Fiddler Pig *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - Fluffy, Uranus *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Janine Melnitz *Foofur (1987) - Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (????) - Baby (ep?), Driver (ep?), Stewardess (ep?) *I Am Weasel (1998) - Air Trafic Controller (ep30), Woman#1 (ep30), Woman#2 (ep30) *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997-2001) - Melissa (ep50), Monique (ep50), Pilot#1 (ep50), Tina (ep1), Witch (ep52), Woman (ep1) *Monster Tails (1990) - Additional Voices *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2001) - Mrs. Hornbuckle (ep40) *Pinky, Elmyra & The Brain (1998) - Old Woman (ep2) *Pinky and the Brain (1997-1998) - Dutch Girl (ep47), Scientist#2 (ep22), T.V. Mom (ep55) *Punky Brewster (1985) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1993-2003) - Edwin Carmichael (ep39), Harold Frumpkin (ep149) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) - Elderly Woman (ep17) *Static Shock (2002) - Mrs. Osgood (ep24) *Superman: The Animated Series (1997-1999) - Guardian#2 (ep48), Mother (ep26) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) - Mona Lisa (ep82) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989) - Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2006) - Eloise (ep37) *The Smurfs (1985-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995) - Mary Ann (ep4) *The Tick (1994-1996) - Sally Vacuum *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (2001) - Forest Animal (ep80), Ona (ep80), Owl (ep80) *ThunderCats (2012) - Albo (ep22) *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) - Tony Toponi *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) - Tony Toponi *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - News Anchor *Batman: Year One (2011) - Falcone's Wife *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Angry Woman, Distressed Woman, Eccentric Lady, Mrs. Anderson, Shopper *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: A Stranger Among Us (1998) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: Star Quest (1993) - Additional Voices *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990-1991) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Troll in Central Park (1994) - Snuffy *An American Tail (1986) - Tony Toponi *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) - Additional Voices *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - Teacher *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) - Chinstrap 1, Pola *Thumbelina (1994) - Mrs. Rabbit 'TV Specials' *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) - Vanna Pira *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) - Elsa Frankenteen *The Smurfs: 'Tis the Season to be Smurfy (1987) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Additional Voices *Full Throttle (1995) - Miranda Rose Wood *Mortimer and the Riddles of the Medallion (1996) - Flying Squirrel, Giraffe, Timberland Gate Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (69) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2014. Category:American Voice Actors